


错位

by huoding127



Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792945
Kudos: 3





	错位

1

“ 出去之后，不准惹事，每天按时来警局报告，听到了没！ ” 隔着铁栏杆，乔治警长仍在试图吓唬我。

“ 知道了。 ” 我抱着我那可怜的两件行李冲他鞠了个躬，心里只想下一秒就冲出去呼吸新鲜空气，牢里困了这些天，实在是闷的不行， “ 您就放一百个心吧。 ”

“ 还有， ” 乔治警长仍不肯放我走，他抓住栏杆，半张脸都快要贴在上面，声音变得很慢， “ 好好表现，好好做人，伯贤 …… 把你的聪明用在正途上。 ”

准备迈出的步子被这句话拽得顿了一下，我竟一时不知道要怎么回答他。

这个可怜人当了二十年警察，居然还没明白有些人从生下来就是带着坏心眼的。

比如我，怂恿牢友越狱再告发他，只是为了能减刑早些出去罢了。不过随便瞎猜一下歪打正着帮笨蛋警察找到了作案工具，没想到被他们当作推理天才，现在甚至还让我假释出去协助破案，真是让人大开眼界。

他们如果在期待浪子回头的故事恐怕要失望了，在我的人生字典里，向来只有及时行乐几个字。

乔治警长的声音随着最后一道门的关闭彻底消失，换成潮湿的雨气扑面而来。门口等着接我的矮个子男仆忘了带伞，我只能顶着包跟在他身后一路跑过监狱大门外空旷的沙石地，冲向路边等待的黑色轿车。

自由了。

2

坐进车里，我忙着抖掉身上的水珠，前排坐着的人回头跟我打招呼， “ 边伯贤先生？ ”

“ 对， ” 我拿不准这个歪戴着礼帽皮肤白皙长相秀气的男人是不是乔治警长口中的那个侦探，只好尴尬的冲他笑笑， “ 请问您是？ ”

“ 啊， ” 他好像突然反应过来一般，大半个身子转过来脱下手套把手伸给我， “ 忘了自我介绍了，我叫张艺兴，就是我拜托警方派个助手过来的。听说你在里面立了大功了？ ”

这人倒没有想象中那么难相处，也没有一般侦探那股精明样子，我暗暗松下一口气， “ 称不上立功，只是帮他们找到被藏起来的钥匙而已。 ”

“ 哦？ ” 张艺兴像是来了兴趣， “ 讲来听听。 ”

本以为他会问我怎么进监狱的，心里提前想好的一大段说辞都没用上，我愣了愣， “ 您想听我怎么找到钥匙的？ ”

“ 嗯， ” 他吩咐司机开车，摘掉帽子回头冲我笑笑， “ 你不是来给我当助手的么，说说看你的推理过程， ” 他说着表情变得严肃了点， “ 我也要看看你合不合格。 ”

“ 好 …… 好的。 ” 知道他不像笨蛋警察那么好糊弄，即使抱了敷衍的心思，我也不由自主坐直了身子，打起十二分精神向张艺兴讲诉我的破案过程。

3 

7 号犯人是个背着命案的重刑犯，虽说有子爵替他求情改判成无期，对于一个二十岁出头的年轻人来讲也差不多等于人生走到尽头，自然不会甘心。他本是无业游民，平时也没有亲人朋友来看他，和狱友的关系更是很一般，平时基本上一个人独来独往。

那天是早上九点多发现他不见的。九点半是犯人放风完回牢室的时间，一般这个时候狱警会点一遍名，以确认每个人都回来了。点到 7 号的时候迟迟没有人回答，狱警们才意识到早上借口说头疼没有出去放风的人不见了。

几乎是把监狱翻了个遍才找到躲在后厨储藏室的 7 号，被逮捕时他离逃跑只剩最后一步。

7 号对自己的行为供认不讳，但怎么都不愿交代私自复制的后厨钥匙藏在哪里 —— 监狱后厨为了运送食物方便，有一个门可以通向外界，若钥匙没有找到，以后肯定还会有人伺机逃跑。

7 号被心急的狱警打得奄奄一息，却仍是咬紧牙关不开口，监狱长无奈之下向所有犯人发布悬赏令，谁找到钥匙，就给他减刑。

我在钥匙事件的第三天向狱警提供了自己的推理。

7 号平时的工作是在厨房打杂，帮忙清洗些蔬菜和盘子，按理说和掌管钥匙的监狱主厨没有什么接触的机会。但主厨有个酗酒的坏习惯，每天下午都要在厨房偷偷喝上一两杯，偶然一次被 7 号撞见后，他通过监狱里倒卖物品的内线设法搞来了两瓶好酒送给主厨。主厨拿人手短，便默许了 7 号每天下午不用回到自己窄小的牢房，可以在完成工作后躺在后厨的软椅上午休一会。

7 号干活勤劳，又知道讨好人，主厨慢慢就对他放松了警惕，甚至有一次在 7 号面前喝醉了。不知道 7 号是不是从那时起就有了偷钥匙的心思，但最后他确实得逞了。

“ 可他并不是在偷到钥匙的那天就越狱的。 ” 张艺兴突然开口打断我。

“ 对， ” 我赶紧回答到， “ 张艺兴先生您说的没错， 7 号第一次拿到钥匙并不敢立刻逃跑，后来又把钥匙偷偷放回去了。 ”

“ 叫我名字就行。 ” 他有些不耐烦地挥挥手，示意我接着说下去。

7 号是个有耐心的人，他观察了一段时间发现每天早上的放风时间同时也是厨房接受外面运进来的食材的时候，一般这会狱警的注意力都放在操场的犯人身上，只剩搬运食材的工人的厨房成了被忽略的漏洞。

之后 7 号又设法偷藏了一点面团，将钥匙印在上面留下模子。厨房的锁没有其他牢房那样的特殊设计， 7 号找了块木片磨了几天就做出一把能用的，但他不敢放在自己身上，就偷偷藏在厨房里面。

张艺兴好像没什么耐心，没多久就再次打断我， “ 这些我没兴趣听，直接说你怎么猜到钥匙在哪的。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 连着被打断我有些尴尬，冲他笑了下，但张艺兴只是看着我，没什么表情，只是一副等着我讲下去的样子。

牢房里每天都是要检查房间和床铺的，每天进出厨房的 7 号也会被搜身一遍，所以他唯一的办法就是把钥匙藏在一个绝对不会被发现的地方，等一有机会就开门逃跑。

但厨房也是每天彻底清洁一遍，且所有工具和材料都要登记才能使用，因此 7 号也不能把钥匙藏在那些地方。他既要把钥匙藏得隐秘，又要在能每天接触到的地方，这几乎是不可能的事。

“ 厨房的洗水池里？ ” 张艺兴比刚才听得认真得多，眼里的神情就像老鹰发现了猎物。

我装出大吃一惊的样子， “ 您是怎么猜到的？ ”

“ 你说过他是负责清洗蔬菜和盘子的，那么每天接触最多的地方就是洗水池了， ” 张艺兴显然也在思考，毡帽被他捏在手中变了形状， “ 他应该是把钥匙藏在水池底下或者下水道里了吧。 ”

这次的吃惊并不是装出来的，我刚才的叙述刻意隐瞒了不少信息，没想到张艺兴竟然也能一下子猜出来， “ 您太厉害了，完全没错，不过监狱里的水池很大，是直接建在地面上的。 ”

张艺兴不理会我的恭维，仍是捏着帽子，留给我一个思索的侧脸，“那么就是藏在下水道的内壁上。但我没想通他怎么能让钥匙不被冲走，而且别人看不到挂在下水道里面的钥匙，固定钥匙的话……可以用细线拴住……大概也可以固定在下水口的缝隙里……我猜监狱里的设施不会很新 ，肯定是有办法做到……可是怎么样能让其他人看不到，警察肯定会仔细检查那里的……”

“ 您太心急了，我还有一个关键线索没有说。 ” 我故意停顿了一下卖个关子，张艺兴果然好奇地转头看向我， “7 号之前买了一个小圆镜。 ”

“ 这样啊， ” 张艺兴点点头， “ 如果他把镜子斜着塞进下水口，就能制造出视野盲区，即使有人好奇向里看，也只能看到折射的下水道，而钥匙则刚好被挡在底下，所以狱警找遍厨房也找不到被藏起来的钥匙，对吗？ ”

“ 完全正确， ” 我忍不住想要为张艺兴鼓掌， “ 您真的太厉害了！ ” 这句话倒是实话，毕竟这个方法我也想了好几天，他竟然一下子就猜出来。

“ 我大概知道了，你恰好看到他买镜子，所以猜到他会用这个办法，就假装是自己推理出来的，在乔治还有他那群笨蛋下属面前表现了一番对吧？ ”

虽然真相是我唆使 7 号这样做，但张艺兴这样说也没什么问题， “ 差 …… 差不多吧 ……”

这时车刚好停下，张艺兴没等司机过来就自己开门跳下去， “ 你不算笨，勉强能做我的助手了。 ”

我松了口气，忙不迭跟着张艺兴下车。他走路又急又快，手里的拐杖根本就是摆设，被一路提着拿进房间后立刻丢给等在一边的仆人手里。

房间里没开窗，有些闷热，张艺兴脱掉外套坐进沙发椅，又示意我在他对面坐下， “ 现在该谈正事了。 ”

不知为何，我心里突然 “ 咯噔 ” 一下，有不好的预感涌上来。

4 

财政大臣乔纳森有块价值不菲的红宝石，据说曾是伊丽莎白女王赏赐给某位伯爵女儿的结婚礼物，但后来那位伯爵家道中落，红宝石也就辗转进入了乔纳森的囊中。

红宝石名叫 “ 埃琳娜 ” ，取自某个公主的名字，晶莹剔透，光彩夺目，据说见过她的人没有一个不为其美丽所折服，乔纳森虽然设法拥有了 “ 埃琳娜 ” ，但毕竟不是从什么光明正大的途径得来的，也就一直藏在自己家中把玩，没有几个人知道。

几个月前乔纳森要大修自己在伦敦的府邸，便将家里值钱的金银首饰存进号称全英格兰最安全的皇家银行。 “ 埃琳娜 ” 由于身份特殊，没登记在银行珍贵物件名单上，而是另外秘密存进了银行的保险柜中，保险柜密码由银行副行长罗切斯特先生亲自保管。

刚开始一切正常，罗切斯特每周都会趁周末银行休假去检查一次，并将 “ 埃琳娜 ” 的情况汇报给乔纳森。但两周前罗切斯特再去检查时，却发现宝石不翼而飞了。

“ 所以他们找来你破案吗？ ” 我听得心惊肉跳，勉强控制住自己的表情，作出一副担忧的样子。

“ 对， ” 张艺兴好像也很头疼，他闭上眼揉了揉眉头， “ 罗切斯特先生弄丢了 “ 埃琳娜 ” ，不敢告诉乔纳森，就偷偷找了伦敦警署，可那帮人找了一个星期，一点有用的消息都没有，就又找到我这里来了。 ”

他说完把茶杯往我面前推了推， “ 我一会把资料给你看看，下午跟我去趟现场找找有没有线索。 ”

“ 好的，张艺兴先生。 ” 我努力让自己保持镇定，双手接过茶杯的时候还是忍不住抖了一下，白瓷杯子和杯托相碰发出一声脆响。

张艺兴起身的动作顿住了，这是见面以来他第一次抬眼仔细地打量我，和我有些相似的下垂眼像是没开刃的刀划在脸上，不过是一两秒，我却感觉背后出的冷汗快要把衬衫都湿透了。

他沉默几秒突然笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，全然没有刚才的凌厉劲， “ 小心点，这是我好不容易搞到的中国货。还有，别先生来先生去的，叫我艺兴就行了，我又不是警察，你不用那么害怕。 ” 说完他拍拍我的肩膀说自己要休息一会就进了里间。

门一关我整个人立刻瘫软在沙发里。

直觉告诉我张艺兴和之前那些笨蛋警察不一样。他的眼睛不是清澈的蓝色，而是比冬天里的夜色还要深上几分的黑色，好像什么秘密都逃不过他的眼睛。被盯着看一会，我的额头就要冒汗，心脏也扑通狂跳，那些信手捏来的谎话一句都说不出来。

可他笑起来又那么好看，让人忍不住想要亲近，把心里话都告诉他，还有他脸上的酒窝，像教堂穹顶上画像里的天使，而不是什么天天和小偷骗子杀人犯打交道的侦探。

我感觉一脚陷入泥潭，又像一拳打在棉花上，突然对自己生气起来。

聪明反被聪明误，我做梦都没有想到竟然要以侦探的身份解锁自己设下的谜题。

过了一会女仆递来一个文件夹，里面有 “ 埃琳娜 ” 的照片，银行的地图，罗切斯特提供的线索，还有张艺兴拿铅笔在一旁做的标记。他的字体有些乱，大写字母歪歪扭扭地排列在一起，还有不少涂改的痕迹，看着很是吃力，这点倒是有些符合侦探和常人不同的奇怪脾性。

我看着早就烂熟于心的银行地图，里面被张艺兴标出了好几条路线，却没有我当时走的那一条，正觉得奇怪，再一看罗切斯特的证词，便知道为什么张艺兴感到头疼了。

罗切斯特，这位表面忠心耿耿为财务大臣服务的宝石守护者，因为某些原因，并没有对张艺兴说实话。而我也是其中的一环。

5

桌上的茶水换过两遍时张艺兴打开房门出来了。

不知道是不是因为午睡过的原因，他的头发不像早上那样服帖地梳上去，有几缕垂在额前，倒显得他年龄小了一些，我看得呆住，忍不住问出口， “ 张 …… 艺兴，你今年多大了？ ”

“27 。 ” 他有些疑惑地看了我一眼， “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 没什么， ” 我摇摇头，他现在这样看起来最多不过二十岁， “ 我随便问问。 ”

他笑着摸了摸自己的脸，上面还残留了一点枕头的痕迹， “ 不像吗？你看着也不大，成年了吗？ ”

我天生一张娃娃脸，因此最讨厌别人说我年纪小， “ 就比你小一岁。 ” 我挺胸抬头说完才发现自己着了他的道。

“ 知道了。 ” 张艺兴笑得竟有些和蔼，一副长辈的口气，把手搭在我肩上推着我向外走， “ 去办正事吧。 ”

他手上的温度隔着衬衣薄薄的布料印在肩膀上，我不自在地缩了下脖子要躲，不成想被搂得更紧了，两个人就这样有些别扭地出了门。下楼的台阶有些窄，皮鞋踩在上面吱吱呀呀的，我大气不敢出，只怕心脏的狂跳声被张艺兴听到。

他轻声哼起了歌， “London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.”

“ 先生， ” 我听得战战兢兢，不知道张艺兴为何唱起这支童谣， “ 这首歌怪怪的。 ”

他不以为意地冲我笑笑， “ 坐过牢的人胆子还这么小啊。 ”

6

根据罗切斯特给的口供， “ 埃琳娜 ” 失窃的时间是在 8 月 25 日至 8 月 30 日之间，也就是这一个周内都是可能的作案时间。

“ 他平时不会去检查宝石吗？ ”

我和张艺兴抱着手站在银行门口，一起抬头望着大门上的雕工繁复的冥王哈德斯，像是两个不怀好意的贼。

“ 不会， ” 张艺兴摇摇头，把根本就没点燃的烟斗叼进嘴里吸了一口， “ 罗切斯特说他每周六银行休息的时候去检查，因为不想引起别人的注意。 ”

“ 所以说可能知道宝石在哪里的人一定是他身边的人？ ” 我手里没有烟斗，为了和张艺兴配合便掏出怀表看了看。

“ 对。 ” 果不其然张艺兴被我逗乐了，他笑着摁下我的手， “ 别捣乱。 ”

我算是摸清了这个人的脾气，看似严肃，其实好相处得很，便大着胆子搂住他的肩膀，两指并在一起作剑，直指门口傻站着的守卫，模仿话剧里面的旁边， “ 那么就让我们从这里开始调查吧！ ”

张艺兴无声地笑起来，没有推开我。 “ 好。 ”

一个下午我和张艺兴盘问了守卫、柜员、大厅的清洁工、误以为我们要办理业务的客户经理，说的口干舌燥，笔记写了七八页，却一点有用的信息也没有。

“ 根本没有人发现有任何的异常，而且根据门卫的说法，这几天连闲杂人等都没有出入过银行。 ” 我坐在银行附近的咖啡厅翻看下午的记录， “ 窃贼是怎么得手的？ ”

张艺兴搅着自己面前的咖啡，也是眉头紧锁， “ 如果说窃贼也知道密码而且能够大摇大摆进去呢？ ”

“ 不会呀， ” 我把罗切斯特的口供翻出来， “ 罗切斯特先生说了密码只有他知道，而且很长，很复杂，他为了不让别人知道，只在家里的记事本上写过一次。 ”

张艺兴端起咖啡喝了一口，被苦得眼睛眯起来，我顺手拿旁边的糖罐给他倒了点进去， “ 这样的话只有他的家里人才能做到了吧，可是他们一没有作案动机，二来他们根本不知道罗切斯特先生在替财务大臣保管 “ 埃琳娜 ” 。 ”

“ 谢谢， ” 张艺兴又小心翼翼抿了一口， “ 我没说是家人，我在想会不会是旁人偶然听到了什么，比如他的同事或者银行的工作人员。 ”

“ 而且， ” 他举起茶杯观察上面绘的纹路， “ 如果是要进入保险室拿东西，肯定不能大摇大摆在工作时间去，这样会引起别人的怀疑，窃贼应该也会利用银行周六的休息时间，在罗切斯特先生检查前偷走宝石。 ”

“ 为什么不在工作日？ ” 我表示不解。

“ 傻瓜， ” 张艺兴轻轻敲了一下我的脑袋， “ 你忘了，这是全英格兰安保最严密的银行，平时连只苍蝇都飞不进去，也就周六银行休息时守卫会稍微松一些。 ”

我 “ 啊 ” 了一声捂住脑袋假装被他敲痛，张艺兴果然上当，探过身子想要帮我揉额头，发现我在憋笑后又重重拍了我一下， “ 别闹。 ” 语气比先前那句更亲昵了些。

我们闹出的动静太大，引得整个咖啡馆的人都朝这边看，我干脆趴在桌子上，刚才他那一下劲不小，这下是真的有点疼了。

张艺兴被盯得脸都红了，他倒是很容易脸红。过了一会他在桌子底下拽我的袖子， “ 走吧。 ”

我捂着头耍赖，厚着脸皮跟他谈判， “ 请我吃饭才行。 ”

“ 好， ” 他笑的温柔， “ 你想吃什么？ ” 语气像是在和小孩子讲话。

我意识到自己行为的幼稚，站起来就往外面走，背着手对他眨眼睛， “ 等我想到了就告诉你。 ”

街角的煤气灯已经亮了，夜晚的凉风吹在脸上，我才发现自己脸颊发热。

7

晚饭是在一家印度餐厅解决的。

“ 最近城里新开了好几家印度餐厅，上次奥布莱恩小姐去吃了说还不错，我就想来试试。 ” 落座的时候张艺兴有些不好意思， “ 也不知道你能不能吃惯。 ”

餐厅里充斥着一股浓郁的香料味，灯光昏黄，桌子也有些油腻，倒是和我想象中的印度差不多。穿着印度传统服饰的侍者举着盘子赤脚在座椅间穿梭，时不时过来给杯子里添茶，拿一双转动灵活的眼睛询问我们。后厨锅碗瓢盆的声音丁零当啷传出来，香气弥漫，我甚至感觉和张艺兴之间隔了道淡淡的油烟。

“ 我不挑食的。 ” 我举起菜单，看了两秒就忍不住放下， “ 你说的 …… 奥布莱恩小姐是你的 ……”

“ 哦， ” 张艺兴把眼睛从菜单上抬起来， “ 她是我家的女仆、厨娘兼管家。 ”

不知道他为什么要解释这么清楚，我又控制不住开始脸红，只好举起茶杯假装喝水。

“ 这茶也太甜了。 ” 我两条眉毛都恨不得拧在一起，吐着舌头放下杯子。

张艺兴也低头喝了一口， “ 我觉得不错。我喜欢吃甜食。 ”

他放下菜单招手叫来侍者，低声报了一串我听不懂的菜名，又指指我，那印度侍者看了我一眼，又回了张艺兴一大堆口音浓重的方言。

我被弄得满头雾水，像个呆头鹅一样看着他和侍者咬耳朵。

“ 我跟他说，你不喜欢吃甜，让他把甜点做的淡一些。 ” 张艺兴打发走印度侍者，摘下帽子笑着跟我解释， “ 我在印度工作过两年，能听懂一点他们的话。 ”

或许是奔波了一下午的缘故，张艺兴的头发离了帽子的约束便垂下来，遮住他形状优越的眉骨，让整个人显得温柔了些。又或许是这家餐厅的电灯太过昏暗，影影绰绰照在他脸上，形成一团模糊流动的影子。我竟觉得从心口向胃部涌过一阵暖流，一直通向四肢百骸。原来被照顾的感觉就是这样的，热热的，温温的，不用吃就饱，还未饮就醉。

菜很快就上来了，咖喱饭配上炸的金黄的薯条，腌得看不出颜色的土豆淋上鲜红的番茄酱，实在是奇怪的组合。

可再奇怪大概也比不过我和张艺兴了。谁能想到小偷和侦探也有同桌而食的一天。

味道倒是意料之外地不错。

一杯酒下肚后，张艺兴开始变得健谈。

他不再是早上第一次见面是微微压下帽子向我打招呼的那个有些冷淡的侦探，此时的他有些激动地举着勺子，跟我讲他之前招过的那些或靠谱或不靠谱的助手。

“ 你知道的吧？所有的侦探都要有助手，可是这是为什么，明明我自己一个人也可以去现场调查，可以收集证据，为什么要再找一个人呢？ ”

他明显不胜酒力，微微眯着眼睛看我，眼波流转里满是狡黠。

“ 为什么呢？ ” 我顺着他的话说。

“ 我告诉你吧， ” 他可能也觉得自己醉了，改喝了几口茶， “ 因为，侦探在推理的时候， ” 他停顿了一下，嘴角的笑止不住地溢出来， “ 其实特别无聊，找个助手，就有人陪自己说话了。 ”

“ 那你觉得我怎么样？ ” 我发现被耍了，便也起了坏心，想从他嘴里套点话出来，可到底是什么话，我也说不出。

张艺兴因为我的问题开始直直地观察我，像是真的在认真思考我的问题，视线上上下下扫过我的脸，就在我快要支撑不住和他的对视时，他终于笑起来，露出两个酒窝， “ 伯贤不一样，你很聪明。 ”

完全文不对题的回答。

我正要感谢他的夸奖，肩膀突然被人拍了一下，接着就被热情地捏住摇晃。是我之前在便利店打工时的傻瓜同事。

“ 伯贤？果然是你！好久不见！你从监狱里出来了？ ” 他这个人一根脑筋，见了我这个罪犯毫不避嫌，倒是一副很高兴的样子。

“ 对 ……” 我斟酌着要如何向他解释，又不想被他问得太多让张艺兴听到什么，便岔开话题， “ 你也来这里吃饭？ ”

“ 我未婚妻一定要来， ” 他冲我自以为俏皮地眨眨眼，又看向张艺兴， “ 这位是？ ”

“ 我表哥，远房的。 ” 我赶在张艺兴开口之前回答。

张艺兴听到我的话挑了挑眉，但也没说什么。

“ 这样啊， ” 傻瓜同事自来熟地拍拍张艺兴， “ 您好，我跟伯贤以前是同事。我们在便利店一起工作那么久，从来没见过伯贤有什么朋友或者亲戚，当时还担心过他呢，表哥您可要好好照顾伯贤。 ”

我伸手的时候已经来不及，眼睁睁看着张艺兴的衬衣被印上傻瓜同事的油手印子。这个人看着一本正经，骗人时竟比我还要自然，甚至说话间还故意夹杂了点苏格兰高地口音。他微不可查地皱了下眉头， “ 我今天刚来伦敦，还没听伯贤提起过之前的工作，你们是在哪里工作？ ”

我的心跳因为张艺兴的问题停了一瞬，嘴巴更像是被冻僵了一样张不开。想开口阻拦已经晚了，傻瓜同事乐呵呵地回答张艺兴， “ 红狮子，就是河南岸塔桥旁边的那家。 ”

“ 这样啊， ” 张艺兴似乎没有注意到我的异样，点了点头， “ 谢谢你之前帮我照顾伯贤，改天有机会去便利店里找你，我请你吃饭。 ”

傻瓜同事一听有饭吃，连连答应搓着手识相地走了。

“ 伯贤， ” 张艺兴从刚才起就没有看我，低头专心把盘子里剩下的米饭拢在一块，他刀叉使的不算好，一块肉切了三次都没切开， “ 我记得你因为偷盗罪被抓的商店是在国王十字车站附近，为什么不在红狮子偷，那里不是更不容易被发现吗？ ”

果然被怀疑了。

我一只手在桌子下几乎要把裤子边捏烂。也顾不上自己的嗓音是否自然，装作轻快地回答道， “ 我偷的那个东西在红狮子没有。 ”

“ 哦？ ” 张艺兴总算抬头看向我，眼神含着探究，视线隔着烛台落在我脸上，仿佛刚才的醉态只是我的幻觉， “ 你偷的什么？ ”

“ 一只银怀表。 ”

此时我无比庆幸当时为了多定罪选了个值钱点的玩意。

“ 这样啊， ” 张艺兴若有所思地点点头， “ 这个便利店里确实没有。 ”

成功逃过一劫，我悄悄在裤子上擦干了手上的冷汗。

他还在对付那块肉，总算是切成了几个小块，张艺兴长出一口气，把我们俩的盘子换了一下， “ 伯贤，我问这么多你别介意，职业习惯。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 我低头默默咀嚼着张艺兴替我切好的肉，红狮子就在皇家银行附近，张艺兴的怀疑也不是没有原因。

最后一道甜点吃完，窗外的天色彻底黑了下去，张艺兴执意要请客，我假意推让了两下便也顺水推舟。

刚走出门我就打了个喷嚏，这几日接连下了好几场雨，伦敦是一日冷过一日了。

“ 我让司机送你吧。 ” 张艺兴看着我缩着脖子在秋风里做无谓的蹦跳，便解下自己的围巾给我戴上。质地良好的围巾带着先前的余温发挥保暖作用，明明刚吃过味道浓重的饭菜，我却从中闻到了一股香气。

汽车远远地驶过来，车前大灯照得人不得不眯上眼。张艺兴突然开口问我， “ 你会开车吗？ ”

我摇摇头， “ 不会。 ”

“ 等有空了我教你，助手的任务之一就是开车。 ” 他竖起衣领，朝司机招手， “ 上车吧。 ”

8

早上去警局报到完我就到了张艺兴家 —— 一栋精致的二层小楼。

开门的是个红脸庞的胖姑娘，应该就是张艺兴提到的奥布莱恩小姐，她面容和善，声音洪亮，浓密的棕发从厨娘帽里不受控制地钻出来，她看到我很是惊讶， “ 先生正在楼上用早餐，我帮您通报一声。 ”

“ 麻烦你了。 ” 我把帽子和外套递给她，在门口的地毯上小心蹭掉鞋面上的泥点。

没多久她就 “ 蹬蹬蹬 ” 跑下来，踩的木质楼梯吱呀作响， “ 先生说让您在会客厅等他。 ”

会客厅里没什么装饰，除了墙上挂的两幅画就是一张看起来就价格不菲的沙发。

“ 这是我特意从利物浦运过来的。 ” 张艺兴不知道什么时候站在我身后， “ 你怎么自己就过来了，说好九点钟司机去接你的。 ”

我不自在地摸了摸壁炉上面摆放的小摆件， “ 昨天来过一次就记住路了，反正我从警局过来也不算太远。 ”

“ 你记忆力倒是真好。 ” 张艺兴还穿着晨衣，手里捏着餐布，大概是刚吃完饭就下来了。

“ 坐。 ” 他显然心情不错，招呼我坐下后冲奥布莱恩小姐打了个响指， “ 麻烦帮我把床头放着的纸拿下来。 ”

“ 这是？ ” 我捧着被张艺兴画的乱七八糟的一叠纸，实在看不出什么名堂。

“ 是银行保安处给我的值班表。 ” 他把纸翻了个面，指给我看那些表格， “ 你看看，有什么发现？ ”

我仔细观察表格，视线却时不时被张艺兴点来点去的手指吸引。

“ 告诉你吧， “ 张艺兴显然等不及我自己发现，手指把其中几个地方圈起来， “ 银行副行长罗切斯特为了不让别人发现自己在用银行保险柜替财政大臣乔纳森私下保管他那来路不明的宝贝，利用手中特权，将每周六下午保险室附近的巡逻队全部调开了。 ”

“ 但是因为只有一个下午而且是银行休息日，所以并没有引起别人的怀疑？ ” 我顺着张艺兴的思路说下去。

“ 非常正确， ” 张艺兴给我看他的笔记， “ 这是他们两个月前的排班表，当时周六下午会有两队安保人员在保险室附近巡逻，而自从宝石存进去后，这两队人员就被调到别处了。表面上仍是那么多人在巡逻，但每周六的那几个小时里却很少有保安会走这一段路。 ” 张艺兴指的就是我当初走的那条路线，也是罗切斯特每次查看宝石走的。

“ 罗切斯特之前没有告诉你这些吗？ ” 张艺兴的字还是一排有些歪的大写字母，我只能勉强辨认出来几个单词。

他摇摇头，也是一副不解的样子， “ 没有，我问过很多遍，他只说了那些，再问其他的就说自己记不清了。 ”

“ 会不会， ” 我明知道这样只会让自己陷入更麻烦的境地，可嘴巴比脑袋更快的把心里话说了出来， “ 他有什么事不想让你知道，故意瞒着你？ ”

张艺兴好像很惊讶我会这样想，愣愣地张大了嘴巴，显出点不符合身份的纯真， “ 会吗？ ”

“ 可 …… 可能吧 ……” 我吞吞吐吐起来， “ 我也是随便猜的。 ”

“ 嗯，也不排除这种可能。 ” 张艺兴点点头，像是被我说服。

我刚松一口气，却冷不丁被他握住手，看向我的眼神带了点细微探究， “ 我们去趟红狮子吧。 ”

傻瓜同事没想到我们第二天就去了红狮子，看见我和张艺兴进门，不顾店里还有顾客就拉着我们讲个不停。

大概是为了向张艺兴表示他平时很关心我这个朋友，他搜肠刮肚把和我有关的几件小事全都讲给张艺兴。而张艺兴则表现的像一个真正的表哥，点着头附和傻瓜同事，甚至时不时问几个问题让他接着说下去。

最后我们干脆一起吃了晚饭。

饭桌上傻瓜同事又讲起我会在周六下午躲在店里唯一的休息室里听交响乐， “ 表哥您不知道，有一次他在里面放碟片，我不小心闯进去，马上被他轰出来了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 张艺兴被逗得笑起来，转过头看我， “ 还不知道你喜欢听古典乐呢。 ”

我心里恨不得把多嘴的傻同事立刻拖出去，面子上还是勉强挤出微笑， “ 只是偶尔的爱好。 ”

张艺兴肯定不会想到，连贝多芬和巴赫都分不清的我，听交响乐不过是在为自己创造不在场证明而已。

吃完饭告别时，张艺兴突然拿出张照片递给傻瓜同事， “ 这个人你见过吗？ ” 他看我一脸惊讶，又侧过头跟我解释， “ 你没见过罗切斯特，说不定他见过。 ”

傻瓜同事捏着照片看了一眼就点头， “ 这个人我见过，偶尔会来我们店里买烟丝。 ”

我快要不能控制自己的表情了，幸好戴着帽子，否则张艺兴一定会注意到我额头上冒起的青筋。

“ 伯贤你记得吧？ ” 傻瓜同事还把罗切斯特的脸冲我晃了晃， “ 这个人很没礼貌，有次还刁难你了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 张艺兴像是在听什么好玩的故事，一会看看我，一会看看傻瓜同事。

我的嗓子仿佛是干涩缺少润滑的齿轮，只听见自己声音嘶哑地说了句， “ 可能吧，我不记得了。 ”

张艺兴倒没起疑心，送走了傻瓜同事就嘱咐司机先送我回家。

“ 伯贤，晚上回去喝点蜂蜜水。 ” 快下车时他又捏了捏我的手。

我连再见都忘了说，匆匆逃出了温暖的车内。

9

见完傻瓜同事，我本以为对我的折磨已经到了尽头，没想到几天后张艺兴却走进了我常去的那家蛋糕店。

那天是在例行收集可疑证据。我们在银行与罗切斯特家之间来回走了好几趟，希望有点收获 —— 因为在银行那边迟迟没有进展，而根据之前的线索推测能顺利偷到保险室钥匙并且观察出来罗切斯特的作息规律的人必定和他相熟，我们只能逐个排查可能存在的嫌疑。

但密码是如何泄露的，仍然是个谜。

路过一家蛋糕店时张艺兴被橱窗里的闪电泡芙吸引，便说要去买几块尝尝，没等我来得及拦住他就被拉着推门进去。

老板一眼就认出了我，迎上来抱怨怎么好久没来光顾，张艺兴一脸疑惑，挑眉看向我， “ 你不是不喜欢吃甜食吗？ ”

“ 伯贤吃的那款蛋糕味道很淡，一般都是给小孩和老人吃的。 ” 老板主动接过话，他并不清楚我之前被捕的事情，只当我是个喜欢吃清奶油蛋糕的好相处的熟客。

张艺兴挑了几样甜点，付款的时候又从钱包里掏出照片递给老板， “ 请问您见过这个人吗？ ”

老板戴上他的夹鼻眼镜看了看，有些迟疑， “ 好像见过 …… 很熟悉 ……”

“ 那这个人呢？ ” 张艺兴又递过去一张， “ 这位您有印象吗？ ”

“ 我想起来了， ” 老板一拍脑门， “ 这两位经常一起来，奇怪的是他们也不买甜点，一般就点两杯咖啡坐一会。 ”

“ 大概多久来一次？ ” 张艺兴捏了捏我的胳膊示意有新发现了。

不知道是否是我多心，最近的张艺兴总是有意无意间和我有些肢体接触。有的时候是走路时揽着我的肩膀，有的时候是在桌子前分析线索时从身后压过来抓着我的手在纸上画出疑点。

他的手比我略大一圈，虽然皮肤白，但指节修长，用力时手背上还会有青筋凸起，是双很漂亮的男人的手。

现在这只手正虚握着我的小臂，隔着薄呢子大衣和亚麻衬衫把掌心的温度源源不断传递过来。血液流动迅速，我的心脏好像也被他握住了，耳膜被心跳鼓动，蛋糕店老板的声音变得遥远而模糊。

“ 如果没记错的话，他们每周来一次。 ”

“ 最近呢？ ”

“ 最近也是。 ”

“ 是他们。 ” 一出店门张艺兴就压低声音在我耳边说，又兴奋又失望， “ 我本想着看看罗切斯特会不会有什么朋友或者熟人，没想到他和乔纳森就是在这里交接信息的。 ”

“ 交接什么信息？ ” 我把全身的注意力都放在另半边身体，才能让被张艺兴抓住的半只胳膊肌肉不要紧绷。

他没意识到我的不自在， “ 罗切斯特跟我说过他隔一段时间就会向乔纳森汇报宝石的情况，没想到乔纳森竟然没选在自己家里。 ”

“ 为了掩人耳目？毕竟宝石不是他光明正大得来的。 ” 张艺兴总算松开手，可我仍觉得被他握过的那一片皮肤兀自发烫。

张艺兴点点头， “ 只能这样解释了。 ”

“ 对了， ” 他突然想到什么，伸手过来拉我的袖子，我下意识一躲，却刚好被他牵住了手，张艺兴明显愣了一下，但仍把到嘴边的话先说了出来， “ 伯贤你常来这家店，我刚看用餐的地方座椅间距不算大，你觉得有没有可能有人无意中听到了罗切斯特和乔纳森的对话，就起了偷宝石的心思？ ”

他的掌心贴在我的手背上，被一个男人握住手的奇特感觉加上张艺兴无意中猜出真相，我只觉得全身的血液都要涌到被他拉着的指尖上，我的声音明显地发抖， “ 有 …… 有可能吧。 “

张艺兴对我的紧张浑然不知，自然地松开了我的手，拿出兜里的本子写下记录， “ 伯贤，我觉得就快要接近真相了。 ”

10

自从那以后调查的确变得顺利很多。我们顺藤摸瓜找到了几个在场的可疑人员，同时银行那边也找到了一份登记 “ 埃琳娜 ” 失窃那周的出入来宾的名单。

按照张艺兴的推理，嫌疑犯若是在那里偶然知道消息的，必定会先去银行打探一番，只要能把两边对照一下，说不定就能找出真正的凶手。

可我知道这是行不通的。

错误的时间，错误的线索，当日精心策划的完美犯罪形成一个完整的闭环，张艺兴被我和罗切斯特联手蒙住眼睛，自以为找到了开口，却不知是早就设计好的假象。

有好几次真话甚至就要脱口而出了，却因为不敢面对谎言被戳穿的后果被默默咽下。我和张艺兴本就是萍水相逢，我胆怯又贪心，只想让相处的时间里都是快乐。

张艺兴却没有我这般纠结，调查进展顺利让他心情不错，即使罗切斯特不时催促他要加快调查进度，他仍设法抽出一天的时间来教我开车。

“ 这个是油门，旁边的是刹车，千万不要踩错了，最左边的是离合器，换挡的时候记得先踩离合。 ”

一上车张艺兴就让我坐进驾驶室，他坐在旁边替我扶住方向盘。

我不知道他为何一定要让我学开车，但能跟他多相处一些时候总是好的，便小心翼翼踩着油门向前走。

“ 这不是开得挺好的吗？你还一直说你不敢。 ” 开了三圈后，张艺兴就放手让我自己驾驶，侧坐在旁边指导我。

我紧张得大气都不敢出，全神贯注地盯着前面的路，只怕不小心撞到什么。

可张艺兴偏偏不让我专心，车里的空间本就窄，他为了帮我掌握方向时不时大半个身子都靠过来，说话间的气息吹在耳后，还是那股熟悉的味道，我不用照镜子都知道自己耳朵肯定红得滴血。

“ 你耳朵怎么这么红？ ” 他本人倒是不自知，说话间还伸出手捏了捏我可怜的左耳。

认识久了，我越发觉得张艺兴的下垂眼和小酒窝只是伪装。就像钝刀子割肉，我被他的温柔体贴所麻醉，躺在跕板上才发现自己早就无法逃脱。

我连动一动身子躲开他都做不到。

“ 艺兴哥 …… 你别 …… 别离我这么近 ……” 平时的伶牙俐齿这会彻底罢工，我一句完整的话都说不出。

可张艺兴却越凑越近，近到鼻尖几乎要挨到我的侧脸， “ 为什么？ ” 他是狡猾的检察官，非要从罪犯嘴里抠出自己想要的答案。

我能猜到他想要的答案。

但我不能给。

这些天和他的相处越来越密切，不知什么时候起张艺兴已经成了我每天生活的重心和期待，他留我在他家吃饭，跟我一起讨论案情进展，看我穿的单薄了把自己的外套借给我穿，派司机每天接送我，还会特意叮嘱奥布莱恩小姐照我的胃口做早饭 ……

本来已经习惯了一个人独来独往，算不上颠沛流离，但隔一段时间就要换个地方生活的日子也过了快十年。突然现在有一个人拿出毫无保留的温情给我，不仅有热牛奶，羊毛毯，还有全然的信任，我像横冲直撞的飞蛾看到了火，明知道贪恋的后果，却还是控制不住地朝那个方向坠落。

理智上明白这是错的，我们的相识建立在谎言和欺骗之上，必定要毁于谎言和欺骗，可身体已经给出了选择。

而张艺兴没给我那么多时间犹豫。

路灯已经亮了，但还不足以照亮车内。我们停在一处办公大楼的背后，已经过了下班时间，这会没有人经过。

张艺兴朝我探过身来。

“ 闭上眼。 ”

他喃喃的说。

亲吻首先落在眉心，接着滑落在鼻尖，我因为有些痒躲了一下，张艺兴的手就抚上了后颈。他吻了上来。很温柔。

“ 伯贤 ……” 他拿额头抵着我，用鼻尖跟我厮磨。

“ 嗯 ……” 我发现自己发出的声音像只小猫，收起爪子的，露出肚皮的小猫，我甚至想在张艺兴怀里打滚，他肯定会用胳膊圈住我，还用手指挠我的下巴。

明明是甜蜜的巅峰，难过却像涨潮的水无声包围住我。

我为什么是盗贼，而不是小猫。

11

“ 我觉得之前的思路不对。 ” 站在桌子前的人原地转了两圈，在沉默了十分钟后给出结论。

“ 哪里不对？ ” 我向后倒在靠垫上，习惯性地坐得离旁边的落地灯远了一些。他家的沙发价格不菲，一分价钱一分货，坐着就是比我从二手店拖来的舒服。

“ 你说说看，哪里不太对？ ” 实在太舒服了，我把头也埋进沙发扶手上的毯子里，发现自己竟然有些困意。

张艺兴总算放开被他手指蹂躏到变形的下嘴唇， “ 就是感觉， ” 他端起杯子在旁边坐下来， “ 我的感觉告诉我肯定有地方出错了。 ”

弹簧和海绵因为形变产生倾斜，我被迫朝张艺兴那边歪了歪，他抿着嘴的样子特别像楼下花店养的那只兔子，我忍不住伸出手， “ 大侦探，您可不能靠直觉断案呀。 ”

“ 别闹！ ” 张艺兴佯装生气地打掉我的手，摸了摸自己被我捏过的耳垂，又牵住我的手， “ 伯贤， ” 他转头看向我，眉头紧锁着，试图在年轻的额头上弄出一两条折痕， “ 你的想法呢？ ”

他一靠近那股香味又飘过来了，是和我胳膊下枕着的毯子相似的味道，即使此刻被张艺兴神情严肃地逼问，我的脑子里却控制不住地把张艺兴和毯子联系在一起，是他用的沐浴露和洗衣粉同一个香味，还是他把自己也塞进奥布莱恩小姐的洗衣桶里一起洗了？不可能，奥布莱恩小姐的洗衣桶那么小，最多只能塞进四五岁的娃娃，难道张艺兴是蹲在里面的？

张艺兴用手把我信马由缰的思绪拉回来，他晃着我的肩膀，有些无奈， “ 有没有在听我说话 ……”

“ 什么？ ” 我勉强收住嘴角的笑意，看着坐在旁边半个身子都转向这边的张艺兴。

落地灯的光线恰好绕过我的头顶照在他脸上，过于昏黄的灯光显得他脸色有些差，嘴巴倒是因为一直被牙齿咬着，呈血红色。他 “ 唉 ” 了一声松开我的肩膀，转而去折磨自己的头发， “ 对不起啊，这两天一直没什么进展，我压力有点大。 ”

没等我说点什么客气话调节气氛，张艺兴站起来整整自己衣领， “ 走吧，该去剧院了。 ”

张艺兴上次知道我喜欢听交响乐，不知道从哪里弄来两张音乐会的票，他手里夹着两张票冲我挥的样子实在太迷人，我当时想都没想就答应下来。

这会儿却是硬着头皮和他坐在一起，拼命忍住自己想要夺路而逃的欲望。

音乐厅里座椅间距极小，各种浓郁的香味混合在一起往鼻腔里钻，我过了好一会才勉强适应。和我的坐立不安相比，张艺兴自在多了，甚至指头还跟着音乐在扶手上打节拍。

“ 你会弹钢琴？ ” 我问出口后就觉得多此一举，哪个出身良好的人不会钢琴呢。

他侧过头看我，不知道是因为灯光的原因还是什么，眼睛温柔地要滴出水来，他握住我的手，凑到我耳边， “ 以后我也可以教你。 ”

大概是音乐厅铺的地毯太过柔软了，不然我为何感觉在无止境地下陷。

最后我是被张艺兴摇起来的， “ 你自己说喜欢听交响乐，居然还睡得那么香。 ” 他一副生气又拿我没办法的样子，替我把围巾围好， “ 这两天确实有些累，晚上回去好好睡一觉吧。 ”

今天司机有事没在，刚才告别时张艺兴一边吻我一边向我道歉， “ 对不起，今天没法送你回去了。 ”

他完全不需要愧疚的，该对不起的人是我才对。

我和张艺兴告了别，沿着路边慢悠悠地往回走。

伦敦彻底进入秋天，出了暖烘烘的剧院，人群立刻像蒸发的水汽一样散开，路过的行人都拉着领子步履匆忙，往常河边热闹的酒馆这会也有些冷清，我不知不觉就走到了伦敦桥下当时和罗切斯特喝酒的那家酒吧。

“ 欢迎 —— 光临 ……” 门口接待的男侍者看到我就愣住了。

我明知故问， “ 怎么了？我长得很奇怪吗？ ”

他的表情像是见了鬼， “ 不是 …… 您长得很像我曾经认识的一个人 ……” 他的明显又怕又好奇， “ 请问您有孪生姐妹吗？ ”

我突然间没了聊天的兴趣，生硬地回复他， “ 没有。 ”

他将我往二楼带去， “ 您这边请。 ”

二楼的摆设还和之前一样，暗红色高背沙发，灯光昏暗，磨砂玻璃隔出一个个隐秘的空间，我在靠窗处坐下，随便在菜单上点了杯酒。

沙发背后传来暧昧的声音，男人正在急切地摸着女人的大腿，把女人揉搓出阵阵娇喘。

这个男人的声音太熟悉了，我忍不住透过沙发的缝隙偷看。

果然是罗切斯特道貌岸然的那张脸。

虽然这也曾是我计划的一部分，可再看到时还是像噩梦重现。

12

张艺兴推测的没错，我的确是偶然在蛋糕店听见罗切斯特和乔纳森的谈话后才起了偷宝石的心思。

他们太过大意，在蛋糕店里谈着新上的牡蛎有多么好味，自以为聪明的打着暗语，不得不让人起疑。罗切斯特每天日常很规律，我只用的一周时间就摸清了他们说的东西是什么藏在哪里。

罗切斯特为了不引人注意特意调开警卫队实在是帮我减少了很多麻烦，拿到钥匙和密码就成了最关键的一步。

而张艺兴所不知道的，罗切斯特也绝不会主动交代的一件事是，这个人非常好色。

小的时候和母亲一起生活，她改嫁后为了讨喜欢女孩的继父的欢心，有时候会把我打扮成女孩。虽然是童年时的痛苦记忆，却让我接近罗切斯特的计划变得顺利很多。

他丝毫没有起疑心，第一次约会就带我来了这家酒馆。酒过三巡，罗切斯特开始显露绅士外表下的本性，我不得不忍着恶心好言好语地劝慰他，把喷了浓郁香水的手帕盖在他的头上，假装害羞躲过伸向裙下的手。

最后罗切斯特果然喝醉了，我从他身上摸出钥匙在准备好的印泥上留下模型再默不作声地放回原处。分别的时候还是没躲过，被他拉着在脸上粗鲁地亲了一口，回家后我把胃里能吐的东西全都吐了出来。

第二周我特意在他去银行前假装偶遇拦下他，其实那时候 “ 埃琳娜 ” 已经被我好好地放在家里的桌子上。罗切斯特果然上钩，被我哄骗着到了河边。

那天特意穿了条略短的裙子，罗切斯特看到我露出的脚踝就起了歹心，但刚好正中下怀，我和他拉扯着推搡了几下，就装作失足从河边栏杆的空隙处掉了下去。

罗切斯特果然如我预想中的没有大声呼救，他只不过装模作样地伸手在水里捞了几把就惊慌失措地跑走了。这个懦夫以为自己杀了人，宝石的事情早就忘在脑后，在家惊魂未定躲了好几天才去银行上班。

我随即找了家商店顺走显眼位置放的银怀表，成功在罗切斯特报案前进了监狱，即使乔治警长发现了我之前与罗切斯特曾在一家蛋糕店有过照面，也会因为罗切斯特谎报的失窃时间自动排除我的嫌疑。

张艺兴比那些警察聪明得多，他找到了蛋糕店，猜出了有人会听到宝石的秘密，甚至画出了作案路线，可他对我太过信任，即使曾经提出过调查一下罗切斯特常去的餐馆酒吧，也因为我的三言两语放过了这个地方。

况且他根本想不到我会女扮男装。

他怎么可能想到呢。

这个傻侦探，刚才还摸着我的脸，眼神流连地看我，好像天上的星星都聚集在他的瞳孔里，而我是最亮的那一颗。

13

走出酒馆时天空下起了细雨，酒劲微微发作，我挣扎着走回家就倒在床上大梦一场。

梦很长，很乱，有张艺兴焦急的脸，还有乔治警长永远解不开的眉头。

我梦见罗切斯特先生雇人去打捞那个不存在的边白熙，梦见张艺兴和他一起，抱着被树枝勾破的裙摆哭泣，很多人来参加葬礼，没有找到尸体，只能将衣服隆重下葬。张艺兴打着黑色的伞，他在结束后迟迟不愿走，脱下手套反复抚摸石碑，我想要走上前告诉他我没死，我还活着呢，却发现墓碑上刻的就是我的名字。

我还梦见被抓住的那天，乔治警长检查我的档案，他眼神悲悯，仿佛我经受了全世界的苦难，他大发慈悲放我走，说我没有罪，我只是做了错事而已。我欣喜若狂，想要跑去告诉张艺兴，说之前的一切都是假的，我没有偷宝石，没有男扮女装，更没有骗他。可张艺兴根本不认识我，他打开门，又恢复了最初有些冷漠的样子，以为我只是个路过的乞讨者。

我甚至梦到了母亲，一个除了给过我生命外吝啬得连一丝温暖也不愿给予我的人，可梦里她给我做饭，拉着我的手坐在干净的桌子旁，甚至还为我在房间生了火，我一向那么怕冷。她做的饭很好吃，不是冰冷的面包加果酱，而是热牛奶，糖浆馅饼，覆盆子奶酥，我奇怪地问她为什么每一道菜都是甜的，吃了几口才意识到这些都曾是奥布莱恩小姐做给张艺兴的。

房间太热了，我说，甚至觉得头晕目眩，奥布莱恩小姐，请你把壁炉的火灭一点。

母亲抬头，疑惑地看我，伯贤，你病了，她把冰凉的手贴在我的额头上。

我没有，我努力冲她摇头，脸却贴着他的手不想离开，我很好。

可母亲不信，拉着我往卧室走，她的力气大得吓人，你需要休息，她说，伯贤，你不要挣扎了，我不会喜欢你的。

我被她扔在床上，强迫着脱了衣服，母亲直起身子审视我的身体，太瘦了，她摇摇头，拿沾了水的布替我擦拭，伯贤，她一边擦一边叹气，别白费力，即使你做再多好事，也不会有人爱你。

为什么，我感觉眼泪不受控制地涌出来，我又变成了那个脆弱的十岁小男孩，我想要抬手擦眼泪，却被母亲摁住。

因为你是个坏人，你小时候说谎，长大了偷窃，我每一天都在后悔生下你，更后悔嫁给你的父亲，母亲模糊的脸在眼前晃动，越来越大越来越近，压的我快不能呼吸，你知道吗，我每天都在后悔。

可我会改，我哭得全身抖作一团，我会学着当一个好人，我急切地向她证明，伸着手摆出祈求的姿势，好像她是能判断我命运的神，还有张艺兴先生，我指着不存在的幻象，他喜欢我，张艺兴说他喜欢我。

是吗，母亲又露出那种熟悉的让我痛苦的笑容，她拿手捂住我的眼睛，声音温柔，睡吧孩子，睡醒你就知道了。

母亲的手是暖的，我想要睁眼，却陷入黑暗。

14

“ 边伯贤先生！ ”

“ 边伯贤先生！ ”

“ 您终于醒了！ ”

睁开眼就看到奥布莱恩小姐一路小跑出房门的身影，睡的时间太久，连脖子都是酸的，我费了好大的劲才让自己坐起来。

房间里像是有人收拾过，床边摆着一把凳子，水盆和毛巾放在桌子上，我猛然惊醒过来这是在自己家，想要叫住奥布莱恩小姐却发现嗓子哑得说不出话。

“ 你醒了！ ” 张艺兴随着脚步声出现在门口，却在看到我的瞬间顿了一下。

奥布莱恩小姐从他身后挤进来，托起我的头替我喂水， “ 先生，边伯贤先生这会还是很虚弱，您不要和他说太久的话。 ”

“ 我知道， ” 张艺兴走过来在坐下，短短几步路却让我整颗心脏都在胸腔里颤抖。他看我的眼神和之前不一样。

张艺兴不顾奥布莱恩小姐还在身边，抓起我的手握住， “ 伯贤， ” 我这才注意到他满眼都是血丝，手握得很紧， “ 你发高烧了，整整昏迷了三天。 ”

15

奥布莱恩小姐出去后房间陷入了沉默。

张艺兴端着碗给我喂汤，他明显没怎么照顾过人，舀了一勺就往我嘴里送。

“ 烫 ……” 我其实力气已经恢复得差不多，但这种机会难得，便也心安理得地享受着。

张艺兴倒也不恼，耐着性子小心翼翼地吹了几口又送过来， “ 现在不烫了。 ”

奥布莱恩小姐手艺不错，加上我也确实饿了，一勺接一勺没一会就见了碗底。

“ 伯贤 ……” 张艺兴把碗放下，拿手帕替我擦嘴，一副欲言又止的样子， “ 那个 …… 案子结了。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 如果面前有面镜子，我一定可以看到自己的脸是怎么一点点失去血色的，因为心脏早听到这句话的瞬间就停止供血了，手指开始发冷，只剩胃里喝进的那一碗汤还残留一点温度。

“ 伯贤 ……” 张艺兴直视着我，没有我想象中的愤怒，眼里全是我看不懂的悲伤， “ 边伯贤， ” 他好像喘气都费力， “ 你为什么要骗我。 ”

“ 我 ——” 我习惯性地想要张口解释，却被他挥手打断。

“ 你刚醒来，身子太虚弱了，我来说。 ” 他停顿了一下，好像说这句话用了他全身的力气， “ 我来就说好。 ”

听完音乐会的第二天一大早罗切斯特就找到了张艺兴家里，张艺兴本以为又是来催促他尽快找到嫌疑人，没想到罗切斯特却白着脸向他坦诚了一直以来隐瞒的真相。

罗切斯特之所以一口咬定 “ 埃琳娜 ” 是在 8 月 25 日至 8 月 30 日之间丢掉的，是因为 8 月 24 日，也就是他上一次应该例行检查宝石的那个星期六，他因为被一件事情耽误了，并没有去银行。

张艺兴之前的调查都是在确定了宝石丢失时间这一大前提下展开的，即使他心里对此有些疑虑，甚至发现了一些破绽，都因为对罗切斯特的供词深信不疑而推翻了假设，现在罗切斯特却告诉他宝石可能在报案前的那个周六就已经不见了，张艺兴气的在房间里打转，不顾两人身份怒斥罗切斯特耽误调查。

罗切斯特仍是唯唯诺诺的样子，早没了平时的气势，他吞吐了半天，才向张艺兴和盘托出他隐瞒事实的原因。

他在 8 月 24 日，本应该去检查 “ 埃琳娜 ” 的那一晚，杀了人。

这件事罗切斯特本来打定主意不告诉任何人的，他失手将那个女人推进河里，甚至连呼救都不敢就逃走了，回了家惊慌不定地过了几日，生怕在报纸上看到河中出现溺水女子的新闻。

可那个女人似乎就这样从地球上消失了，罗切斯特也曾派人暗地里找过，不仅没有尸体，甚至连一根丝带都没有找到。罗切斯特把这看作上帝在保佑他，更加决心对此事闭口不提。

但前一天晚上他离开酒馆时却被男侍者告知看到了一个跟女人长得很像的人，身形偏瘦，面容清秀，唯一不同的是这个人是个男人，男侍者还说那个人当晚就坐在罗切斯特旁边的座位。

罗切斯特从不信鬼神之说，可这时也不得不怀疑，是那个女人来报复他了。

一夜噩梦之后，他再也承受不了，便跑到张艺兴这里把事情全部交代了。

张艺兴三言两语说完，总算抬起头看向我， “ 边伯贤，你是不是觉得我很傻？ ”

我摇头，不知道眼泪是从什么时候起开始流的。

“ 不是吗？ ” 他扯起一边嘴角， “ 我早该想到的，红狮子，蛋糕店，每个可能泄露秘密的地方你都在场。明明记忆力那么好，却告诉我不记得见过罗切斯特。密码你也是看过一遍就记住了吧？ ” 张艺兴走过来扯着我的衣服，逼迫我抬头看向他， “ 罗切斯特没有你过目不忘的本领，为了不让自己忘记密码，时不时地拿手点在桌子上回忆，密码盘都是九宫格制，你大概看了两遍就猜出来了吧？ ”

“ 我 ……” 我被张艺兴扯着，睡袍的带子一点点收紧，好像一圈一圈从胃部绕到了心口。

张艺兴不耐烦地挥手， “ 其实这些我之前也有怀疑，可我没想到你为了偷东西竟然愿意牺牲色相， ” 他的脸扭曲起来，眼睛里是肆意蔓延的怒火， “ 你和我在一起也是这样吗？ ”

摇头。

拼命地摇头。

“ 艺兴， ” 我抓着他的手想向他解释，却不知道要从何说起， “ 你听我说 ……”

“ 我不想听一个骗子的话。 ” 他放开我，任由我跌坐在床上， “ 我不想听。 ”

可是我要解释，我必须解释，这些话我早就该讲，我从认识张艺兴的第一天就应该把这些话告诉他。但我太懦弱了，我的懦弱不是来源于自己，而是来自于张艺兴。

他太好了，那些好让我迷了心智，失了勇气。一直以来光着脚在路上奔跑，突然间有人给我柔软的袜子，还替我穿上鞋，告诉我怎样走路脚才不会痛。即使知道这条路不是我该走的，即使已经离原目的地越来越远，因为贪婪那一点温暖，被一路上的荆棘划伤也无所谓，我是飞蛾，他就是那团危险的火。

“ 他以为他杀了我， ” 我不知不觉爬下床跪在张艺兴的脚边，像抓住救命稻草一样抓住张艺兴的裤脚， “ 但其实我假装落水，游到了对岸。那天天气很差，罗切斯特看不到，他以为我掉下水淹死了，他没有救我，他立刻就跑掉了，连回头都不敢 ……”

张艺兴不言语，只是把我的手从他的腿上一点点掰下来，明明壁炉里火烧得正旺，我们俩的手却都是冰凉的。

“ 伯贤， ” 他抬起我的下巴，眼里的温柔一点点涌上来又退下去， “ 你从见面的第一天就在说谎， ” 他一字一句说的极慢，出口的每一个单词都变成刀刺向心脏， “ 你看着我被罗切斯特蒙骗，看着我拿着错的线索做毫无意义的推测，甚至假模假意帮助我 …… 我们每天都见面，你有那么多的机会，你为什么要说谎呢？ ”

我仍是摇头。

张艺兴不懂，我如今拥有的一切，很多都是靠谎言得来的。他家庭美满，衣食无忧，即使对监狱里的小偷都能温柔相待，只是因为一直以来生活在阳光下，他自己就是光，自然不用祈求他人的温暖。

可我不是，在黑暗里呆久的人，见到一点光明都要贪恋，即使知道这不是属于自己的，瞒的骗的抢的也要得到，因为害怕失去，情愿一个谎言包裹另一个谎言，也不愿看到漂亮又脆弱的肥皂泡破碎在自己手中。

看我半天没有回答，张艺兴勾着嘴角自嘲地笑了笑，松开捏住我下巴的手， “ 也是，像你这样聪明的人，看别人像傻子一样团团转肯定很有成就感。要不是我担心你，千方百计找到这里，你大概病好了就收拾东西又去别的地方接着骗人了吧。 ”

“ 要不是我 …… 要不是我找到你， ” 张艺兴抓着自己的衣服，好像要把它抓破一样在房间里毫无章法地来回走动，完全失去了平时的仪态， “ 你就要这样死在床上吗 ……”

“ 不对， ” 他猛然回头死盯着我，挤出一声冷笑， “ 你能假死一次，自然能假死第二次，是我自作多情，是我白操心了。你连价值连城的宝石都敢偷，还有什么做不到！ ”

视线完全被泪水挡住了，张艺兴的身影在面前扭曲变形，又随着眼泪滑落而消失。海水倒灌，我除了哭什么也做不了，浑身都在抖，脑袋痛得像是要裂开，而眼泪只是不受控制地流，从母亲去世起再没有哭过的我，要在今天把眼泪流干了。

张艺兴本来已经走到门边，又折回来把我抱上床， “ 伯贤， ” 他替我掖好被子，却不替我擦掉脸上的泪，眼里的温柔微弱得像被雨打湿的火堆，只剩零星的几点闪烁， “ 你好好养病吧。 ”

我知道如果张艺兴踏出这间房门就再也不会回来，死死拽住了他。

“ 松开 ……” 张艺兴没有掰开我的手，僵着身子一动不动。

“ 艺兴，你听我解释， ” 我踢开被子绕到他面前，抓着他的手贴在胸口，张艺兴的脸仍是冷的，我的声音抖得不像话， “ 你听我解释。 ”

“ 我不是故意想要骗你的，认识你的每一天，每一天我都在后悔，每一秒都在为前一秒没有说出真相后悔，可我害怕，害怕我把真相告诉你后你会讨厌我，全世界没有这件事更让我害怕了 …… 所以我宁愿骗你，骗一天是一天，能和你多呆一天是一天 …… 毕竟你是侦探，我是小偷，我们本来这辈子都不会遇到对方 …… 我本来是不会遇到你的 ……”

“ 我和你不一样，你有仆人，有司机，有漂亮的房子，肯定还有圆满的家庭，可我不是，从小母亲就讨厌我，长大了也没什么真正的朋友，从来没有人对我这样好过，听我胡说八道，带我吃饭，教我开车，也从来没有人 …… 这样信任过我。 ”

“ 我每天都在担心，害怕被你发现说谎，害怕你讨厌我 …… 可是你居然没有，你不仅不讨厌我，甚至、甚至 ……”

我说不下去了，情绪太过激动，得要深吸气才能平复。

张艺兴的表情在慢慢解冻，他抬起手，有些别扭地替我顺气， “ 甚至喜欢你。我也没想到自己会喜欢一个小偷。 ”

“ 伯贤， ” 张艺兴抓着我的肩膀，力气大的让我有些疼， “ 其实我怀疑过你，很多次，可是 …… 可是我心里却总是想要相信你， ” 他叹了口气，像是在自言自语， “ 我也没有办法，好像只要你对我笑一笑，你说的什么谎话我都能原谅。 ”

“ 就连刚才， ” 他看着我，眼里的风暴渐渐平静， “ 刚才我简直要气疯了，你昏迷那么久，我一边担心一边生气，不停想着等你醒来要怎么报复你 …… 可是真看到你醒了，我却只生自己的气。你一点都不擅长说谎，你在我面前太笨了，我明明眼看着你露馅那么多次，却还是忍不住、忍不住地想要离你更近一点。 ”

“ 我骂你是骗子，其实我也是，其实我见你第一面时就喜欢你了。 ”

“ 边伯贤， ” 他的手捧上我的脸， “ 既往不咎，以后别骗我了好么？ ”

我任由张艺兴把我的头发揉乱，只想眯着眼睛把心也捧给他揉一揉。

他原谅我了。

心软的、温柔的、喜欢边伯贤的张艺兴原谅了说谎的小偷，我又变成他怀里的小猫，敞开柔软的肚皮任他蹂躏。

张艺兴的手又热又软， 身上每一处被他抚摸过的地方都不会再痛了。

16

“ 每周都要给我写信，一有机会我就来看你。 ” 张艺兴不放心地拉着我的手。

调查结束后我要回监狱接着服刑，虽然找到宝石立了功，仍有小半年的监禁等着我。张艺兴靠着乔治警长开的后门把我送到了监狱能开放的最后一道门，仍是千叮咛万嘱咐怕我在里面受委屈。

“ 知道了。 ” 我倒是轻车熟路，拍拍张艺兴的肩膀让他不要担心。

进去后我没再回头，门锁一道道落下，牢房里潮湿阴暗的气息扑鼻而来。可我知道外面有一个人会一直等我，就像春天一定会来。

the end


End file.
